TIPS
by DayDreamer191292
Summary: No exiten reglas para el amor cada persona es unica e irrepetible la pregunta es ¿Existiran tips? y ¿Puede que los mejores tips que puedas encontrar vengan de los lugares mas inesperados? James no lo creia ¿Y tu?   no olviden comentar sobre los tips luvya
1. Capítulo 1

"_..Todas las mujeres tienen un lado romántico las flores y los chocolates son el símbolo clásico de esto. Sin embargo cada mujer es completamente un universo y lo que puede funcionar con una con otra seria un desastre y eso es lo que hace una buena relación mágica, al entender lo que el otro quiere decir mas allá de lo que por eso, para ser el mejor amante primero debes ser el mejor amigo…"_

James leyó la revista "el quisquilloso" en aloja en la que Sirius la había dejado antes de meterse a bañar era oficial había perdido a su mejor amigo de ahora en adelante los sábados en la noche le tendría que llamar Jazmín.

-Que haces cornamenta- comentó Sirius que había vuelto de bañarse- Con solo una toalla en la cintura, volteo su vista a la revista que tenia James en la mano- Ah eso…- respondió mientras iba a su closet y comenzaba a cambiarse.

-Canuto hay algo que me quieras decir creía que tu no te enamorabas ni te gustaba lo "cursi"- analizó James sonriendo.

-Y claro que no me gusta, pero a ellas si-declaró con toda soltura.

-Supongo con ellas te refieres a todo el genero femenino de la escuela bueno excluyendo a Mcgonagall por supuesto.

-Mi querido Cornamenta incluyendo a Mcgonagall ¿que no leíste bien la pagina? TODAS las mujeres no algunas ni la mitad TODAS tienen un lado romántico.

-Y para darte cuenta de eso tenias que leer una revista afeminada para..- comenzó a decir James acostándose en su cama y sacando su switch dorada siempre hacia eso cuando estaba aburrido es como si todo su cuerpo le reclamara el dejar de moverse y tenia que descargarse de alguna forma.

-Por ejemplo- Canuto ya medio vestido tomando la revista y buscando entre las páginas hasta que encontró una y comenzó a leer- _"Es súper sexi que un mago aviente/deje caer su varita antes de besar"._

-Eso es ridículo- comentó James riéndose de su amigo.

- Si te parece tan ridículo no te importaría hacer una apuesta- propuso Canuto con una sonrisa traviesa.

James paro de reír- que tienes en mente?- si hay algo que cualquier merodeador amaba eran las apuestas les permitía ganar chocolates y dulces sin gastar una millonada, hacer el ridículo y reírse un rato.

-Si con mis piropos consigo hacer sonrojar a Mcgonagall tu deberás…. Presentarle Lily a tu mamá cuando volvamos a Hogwarts y soportar cualquier burla que ella te de el próximo año.

-¿Estas loco? Mi mama le contara toda clase de historias!-James amaba a su mama pero había veces en la que se madre se pasaba.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¡No! Claro que acepto- intentando sonar mas firme de lo que se sentía en realidad-pero si no lo logras tendrás que robar todos los dulces a Remus y dármelos (tomen en cuenta que Remus cuida sus dulces mejor que a su abuela).

_-_-_-_-_Al día siguiente_-_-_-_-_

Peter, Remus y James estaban afuera de la clase de transformación esperando con los demás a que empezara la clase cuando de repente llego con un ramo de margaritas.

-Black temo preguntar pero ¿que calderos derretidos estas haciendo ahora?- preguntó Lily más sorprendida que enojada.

-Ganar una puesta- sonrió sujetando un pequeño arreglo de margarita la señorita Sprout se enojaría probablemente era guapa pero algo regordeta y la maestra mas joven.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del aula y McGonagall los hizo pasar cuando notó a Sirius y se le quedo viendo –Sirius no me haga lamentar preguntarte... ¿Que es eso?

-Un pequeño detalle para mi muy bella profesora favorita- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa enseñándole las margaritas

-(0.0) No.

-(o.0) Dijo.

-¡Eso! (XD).

-Haga el favor de sentarse y convertir su pavoreal en una mesa- declaro McGonagall sin inmutarse pero con el tono de una mas y mueres.

-Pero no tengo un pavo real profesora-añadió Sirius mientras que la maestra sacaba su varita y convertía el ramo de flores en un pavoreal que comenzó a correr- Le recomiendo que se apresure por que su diez se acaba de escapar del salón-.


	2. Capítulo 2

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-MAS TARDE-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

- Eso fue épico jajajajaja- nunca dejare de reir!- rió Peter tirado en el suelo como loco.

-No lo fue para nada el maldito pavo real casi llega al bosque prohibido y no podía transformarme para alcanzarlo.

-Parece que tu librito no te sirve para nada- comento james riendo.

-Siempre tiene la razón es como la Biblia para ellas! _"Toda mujer quiere sentirse especial"_ pero no comenta nada si ya la mujer es especialita por si misma.

James se quedo viendo a Lily estaba un par de metros mas adelante en el gran comedor. Estaba leyendo un libro y James notó que tenia arrugada la nariz eso lo hacia siempre que leía un libro que le costaba entender y se concentraba al máximo, la había visto hacer eso en los exámenes y algunas veces estudiando. A diferencia de cando leía por gusto, parecía que sonreía con los ojos intentando no ponerse en evidencia con una sonrisa, pero ella era muy expresiva así que siempre podía decir lo que tenia en mente.

Poco a poco se fue vaciando e lugar- Oye Cornamenta ¿Me escuchaste?- Pregunto Sirius a su amigo.

- Ajá… Perdón ¿En qué?- se corrigió volviendo a la tierra.

- Que si ya te vienes a la sala común con nosotros- contesto Remus.

-No, adelántense- respondió James y Remus miro en la dirección en la que el había visto y fijo a mirada en Lily pareció un poco confuso pero se resigno ya le preguntaría mas tarde.

James se levantó y se acerco a Lily- Hola- saludo mientras que ella mormuraba algo ara hacerle entender que lo escuchaba- ¿Qué lees?- ella levanto el libro para que pudiera ver la portada "Transfiguración mas allá de la varita"-Parece que hace sonar la trans figuración mas difícil de lo que realmente es.

- En serio ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme?- preguntó finalmente exasperada.

-Solo era una opinión- en eso James notó algo en lo que no se había fijado antes, Lily tenia unas ojeras bastante obscuras tras una fina capa de maquillaje que se había despintado un poco probablemente por tallarse los ojos del cansancio.

-Perdón pero ahora no tengo tiempo estoy muy ocupada- se disculpo ya mas tranquila.

-Te puedo ayudar- mas bien como una afirmación y no como una pregunta propuso James conectando todos los hechos al fin.

- ¿De que hablas?-preguntó Lily bastante sorprendida e inconciente mente agarrando con mas fuerza su libro.

-Vamos Lils: tienes la cabeza en otro lado, estas cansada y evidentemente no has estad durmiendo bien por preocuparte por transfiguración. Mira los encantamientos son lo tuyo pero lo mío es transformación déjame ayudarte-concluyo James al fin mirando a Lily a los ojos. Parecía más sorprendida que incrédula- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi- aseguró al fin y la expresión de Lily se relajo.

- De acuerdo ya que mi método no sirvio no pierdo nada- se decidió al fin con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto, para empezar deja estos libros que son mas rollo que ayuda- aseguró quitando el libro de las manos de Lily y guardandolo en su mochila- Ahora te voy a enseñar el mejor lugar para aprender transfiguración aparte de ser el secreto de mi éxito–aseguró guiñando un ojo a Lily y pasando su mano por el cabello revolviéndolo la tomó de la mano y salieron de la sala común.

A lo lejos un par de ojos tras unos lentes de media luna contemplaban la escena mientras que unos labios rodeados por una espesa barba blanca sonreían. Era evidente que a Dumbledore le agradaba la esecna.

_-_-_-_-Mas tarde-_-_-_-_

El sol ya se había puesto para esto James y Lily estaban en el bosque prohibido rodeados de luces mágicas que estaban por doquier.

-Vamos Lils tu puedes es la ultima barra de chocolate que me queda y si logras convertir este ratón (ya estaba muerto era de Hagrid para dar de comer a sus mascotas) en un platón para ensalada es toda tuya.

-James van 10 veces que lo intento y no funciona- volvió a intentar pero el ratón seguía tan ratón como antes.

-Mira todo esta en la muñeca pero si no te siente segura de ti misma y no estas cómoda o estas frustrada no va a funcionar, ven acá- la corrigió poniéndose atrás de ella y tomando su muñeca con la mano- Ahora vuélvelo a intentar.

En esta ocación el ratón se había hecho del material de un platón pero no había cambiado su forma y Lily estaba feliz por el progreso.

- Ya encontré tu problema, tienes las muñeca muy rígida, relaja el brazo desde el hombro- propuso poniendo su mano (por alguna extraña razón) en la cintura de Lily mientras que la otra mano sostenía la muñeca extendida de Lily y pudo sentir como ella se relajaba con su 'abrazo'- Ahora inténtalo- finalmente la rata inmóvil se convirtió en un platón para ensalada.

-¡Ahhhhh! No lo puedo creer al fin lo logré- celebró dando saltos de alegría y se volteo para abrazar a james, ambos riendo. Cuando finalmente se calmaron se dieron cuenta de su cercanía. Lily miro a James a los ojos. Este era mucho mas alto que ella no se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que se había puesto últimamente y sus facciones infantiles habían desaparecido por completo, ahora eran varoniles a pesar de que su cabello se conservaba tan revoltoso como siempre. Se podría decir que encajaba con su personalidad y su mirada bajo hasta sus labios y de pronto sintió un súbito escalofrío como una corriente de electricidad que atravesó su cuerpo y se separó de James- ¡Por las barbas de merlín! ¿Que hora es?- preocupada volteó mirando el cielo y las luces mágicas alrededor de ellos.

-Mas tarde que el toque de queda- aseguró James despreocupado la verdad eso no era lo mas importante en su mente en aquel momento ¡Quería volver a abrazar a Lily!.

- Que vamos a hacer no podemos quedarnos aquí afuera quien sabe que hay en el bosque – analizó ella cada vez mas preocupada.

- Probablemente deberíamos irnos y mañana seguimos con tus lecciones- declaró sacando su varita y apagando todas las luces de su alrededor.

-Potter que haces? ¡Ahhh…! ouch- Lily se había tropesado con su propio pie y había caido hasta el suelo- Así menos llegaremos.

-Te equivocas el ojo tarda un poco en acostumbrarse pero así veremos mejor que con las luces por que estamos en la parte poco frondosa y hay suficiente luz con las estrellas y la Luna (que todavía no era luna llena) pronto se acerco hacia ella y le extendió la mano que ella agarro torpemente y caminaron hacia el castillo y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban en el castillo.

-_-_-_-_-Dentro del castillo-_-_-_-

-Eres brillante pero ¿Qué haremos si Filch nos encuentra? Conozco unos cuantos hechizos que nos pueden dar tiempo suficiente para salir corriendo si nos lo topamos pero eso nos meteria en mas problemas-se corrigió Lily intentando sacar conversación ya que James estaba muy relajado.

-Eso depende- contestó James de forma misteriosa- En que tan bien sabes guardar un secreto- terminó de decir James con una sonriza picara que le puso a Lily la piel de gallina _ahora tengo mas miedo de preguntar _pensó.

-Sabes que no soy una soplona-.

- En ese caso te presento la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre me la regalo cuando entre a Hogwarts y si llegamos a oír algún ruido nos metemos en esta y se acaba el problema - aseguró guiñándole el ojo.


	3. Capítulo 3

_-_-_-En la sala común-_-_-_

Entraron Lily y james a la torre de Griffindor riendo como locos a pesar de que lo único que se veía de ellos eran dos pares de pies. Lily tomo la capa y se la quito a ambos.

-No puedo creer lo cerca que estuvimos-.

-No lo estuvimos, cerca fue la vez que Filch casi nos encuentra con su maldita gata norris si no fuera por Canuto nos hubiera delatado pero conseguí que se fuera corriendo la muy histérica con la cola entre las patas- ambos rieron.

-Buenas noches James- se despidió Lily y se dio la vuelta para entrar en la habitación de las chicas . En ese momento James recordó lo que Sirius había dicho sobre la revista.

-¡Lily! – la detuvo James- Quiero que sepas que eres una persona muy especial, perdón por no haberlo sabido demostrar antes y ojala sepas que tu felicidad es algo muy importante para mi- se acerco a ella tomo su cara entre sus manos. Lily en ese momento sintió el alma a los pies ¿Que iba a hacer James? ¿Que haría ella? Sin embargo James solo se acerco y le planto un beso en la frente. No uno de esos besos raros ni nada por el estilo. Sino un simple y tierno beso en su frente- Estoy dispuesto a ser lo que tu necesites que sea para ti. Si primero me das la oportunidad de ser tu amigo- dicho esto se volteo y se encamino al cuarto de los niños.

Después de unos segundos Lily volvió en si y se dio cuenta que tenia la capa de invisibilidad presionada contra su pecho, y no se la había devuelto a James, probablemente el quería que se la quedara... por ahora. Se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación hacia el cuarto de las chicas todavía abrazando la capa.

_-_-_-_-A la mañana siguiente-_-_-_-_

-Cornamenta despierta- escucho James, pero no era completamente conciente de esto. Sentía como si estuviera bajo el agua y alguien en el exterior lo llamara.

-¿Que le pasa a este?- pregunto Peter a Remus.

-Yo se que pasa el pequeño Jamesie, el muy vago llego tarde- insinuó Sirius con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¿Y…?- preguntó Remus que le parecía de lo mas normal ya que James era una persona nocturna y usualmente iba a la cocina cuando no podía dormir (aparte que el muy bello es un poquitín bonachón en comparación con el pervertido de Sirius).

- Miren las pruebas; numero, sigue con la tunica del día anterior- eter y remus voltearon y vieron que efectivamente se durmió en ropa- dos, llego después de nuestra maratón de naipes explosivos que eso ya es bastante tarde, tres: sus zapatos están llenos de pasto y les puesto a que si me trasformo su olor estará combinado con el de el bosque prohibido. Así que les apuesto toda una caja entera de grageas de todos los sabores a que estuvo con una chica- aseguró con aires de Sherlock Holmes.

-Sirius eso lo harás tu no James- le recordó pacíficamente Remus rompiendo la burbuja de Sirius.

-Vamos averiguándolo- dicho esto se transformo en perro y dándole a James una buena mordida en la pierna, ya que en su experiencia era la forma mas rápida de despertarle. Este por su parte se despertó de un brinco, se enredo entre las sabanas y callo de bruces al suelo.

-¡Que maldito rollo!- exclamó James poniéndose en pie y obviamente irritado, volteando a ver al gran perro negro que estaba en su cama moviendo su cola alegremente evidentemente orgulloso por lo que había hecho.

-Canuto ¿Cual es tu problema?

-Es que Canuto te quiere hacer una pregunta- respondió por Sirius, Peter escondido detrás de Remus, por que TODOS saben que a un Potter nunca jamas se le despierta.

-¡Que se meta su pregunta por donde quiera maldito perro pulgoso hijo de tu muy reventada ma…..!-comenzó a insultar James poniendose de pie.

- Aun que este contigo con la ultima parte (en la que se la mienta a su madre) tengo que preguntarte cornamenta- intervino Sirius que ya se había convertido en humano otra ves- ¿Por que tu tunica huele a Evans?- preguntó con una sonrisa picara y en ese momento Peter y Remus lo miraron atónitos.

- Por que estuve con Lily ayer.

-¡Lo sabia!- exclamó Sirius triunfante.

- Pero no como tu crees, le estaba ayudando con transformaciones.

- Cornamenta por favor como si yo no hubiera aplicado esa antes.

- Piensa lo que quieras- declaro exasperado y se metió a bañar y en el baño encontró una de las "maravillosas" revistas de Sirius.

"…. A las mujeres no hay que entenderlas siempre, pero siempre hay que escucharlas…."

_-_-_-Mas tarde-_-_-_

Lily estaba ya en el comedor ya había llegado el periódico y la mayoría de los alumnos habían desayunado. Vio entrar a los merodeadores y los siguió con la mirada una vez que ellos terminaron, salieron del comedor y ella los siguió. Una vez que estuvieron solos en el corredor ella los alcanzó.

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes- declaró bastante seria. Los cuatro la miraron bastante sorprendidos ya que evidente mente no estaba preguntando y parecía preocupada.

-Lily querida sabes que nos encantaria darte ese placer pero tenemos cosas que hacer y bueno tu sabes como son las cosas de chicos..- comenzo a decir Sirius de lo mas cordial y dandose aires claro.

-Ya se que hoy es luna llena- lo corto Lily


	4. Capítulo 4

-Lily querida sabes que nos encantaria darte ese placer pero tenemos algo de prisa y bueno tu sabes como son las cosas de chicos..- comenzo a decir Sirius de lo mas cordial y dandose aires claro.

-Ya se que hoy es luna llena- lo corto Lily.

-(0.0)

-(6.6)

-(0.O)

-(0-0")

- Lo siento pero no se de que hablas- trató de disimular Sirius bastante nervioso ahora, James todavía esteba con la boca abierta y se le había caído al suelo el muffin a medio comer, Peter parecía que había visto un fantasma mientras que Remus parecía un fantasma.

-¿Ah no?- dijo Lily sacando el periódico enrollado de su tunica sacudiéndolo enfrente de las narices de Canuto y aventándolo del otro lado del pasillo. Mientras Sirius sin poder resistir sus instintos caninos se lanzó tras el periódico y lo agarro con la boca.

-¡Yay! Mioooo- medio alcanzo a pronunciar con el periódico en la boca.

-Bien ahí Canuto- declaro por fin James ante la ridícula situación. Ya que evidentemente Lily sabia que eran animagos.

- Así que de ahí vienen todos sus apodos: Canuto de can (o sea perro), Cornamenta un venado, Lunático – dijo señalando ahora a Remus que parecía que se moría- por que tu eres la mente brillante detrás de todo y Colagusano por la cola del lobo- dijo señalando a Peter

En ese momento dos cosas pasaron simultáneamente el cuerpo de tres de los merodeadores se relajó (Remus también recupero el color) y la cara de Peter se puso blanco.

-¿Perdón que fue eso?

-Si, tiene perfecto sentido es por eso que siempre tiene sueño y se duerme en cualquier parte ya que la transformación ha de ser muy cansada-analizó Lily cada vez mas nerviosa- Pero no te confundas no creas que por eso te quiero menos o te voy a tratar diferente ni nada por el estilo entiendo que no es tu culpa y no hay nada por lo cual acusarte ni tratarte mal a pesar de lo que algunos magos idiotas puedan pensar tu eres mas que solo una Luna.

Para cuando termino Remus tuvo un shock nervioso y empezó a reír pero lo que es reír como loco y al mismo tiempo le salieron lagrimas. Mientras todos lo veían consternados.

- Lily enserio eres una joya. Pero enserio ¿a que viene todo esto?- preguntó una vez que se calmó.

- Pues Severus – cuando Lily menciono su nombre todos intercambiaron miradas cómplices ¿Qué no le habían prohibido bajo pena de expulsión que dijera nada?- Me enseño a preparar la poción para los hombres lobo, siempre me dijo que me serviría algún día y hasta poco entendí a lo que se refería, y pensaba que si tal ves yo podía ayudar a Peter con eso.

-Nomás que hay un pequeño problema con tu plan- intervino Remus – Yo soy el hombre lobo no Peter.

_-_-_-En la noche-_-_-_

- Entonces ya esta todo listo. Lily robara con la capa de Cornamenta los ingredientes y la tendrá lista para antes de las seis, Lily quien lo hubiera dicho. Robando y quebrando la ley para ayudar a un hombre lobo- suspiro Remus sintiendose un poco culpable.

- Lo que sea de cada quien, pero Lily tiene un buen corazón y lo volvería a hacer por quien lo necesite, por cierto ¿Por qué lo hiciste, decirle lo que eres? Pudiste haberle borrado la memoria-preguntó James

-Por que se que ella es importante para ti y que si quieres ser parte importante de su vida tiene que saberlo- exclamó Sirius leyendo los pensamientos de Remus.

- Así es.

- No tengan sus esperanzas en alto tomen encuentra que me gusta desde hace tres años y no ha pasado nada.

-Pero ella antes pensaba que eras un rebelde sin causa que hacia y deshacía por la simple razón de por que podías. Ahora sabe que es para ayudar a un amigo quieras que no eso lo cambia todo- explico Sirius.

-Aun así me sorprende que Lily sea la que se acercase a nosotros para ayudarnos- comentó Peter bastante aburrido.

En ese momento entró el profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras que era su primera clase de la mañana.

-Muy bien chicos comenzaremos la clase con una forma de magia muy avanzada para serles completamente sinceros esto podría tomar mas de una clase. Como bien saben hay muchas criaturas obscuras en el mundo mágico y una de las mas crueles son los dementores así que ¿Quien sabe como se mata a un detentor? Miss Evans- eligió al azar

-¿Que de que?- preguntó volviendo en si ya que evidente mente no estaba poniendo atención a la clase.

-No se pueden matar- intervino james tratando de salvarle el pellejo a Lily ya que si bien el maestro no era mal humorado, si era exigente.

- Muy bien Potter y haga favor de poner a tensión a la clase Evans, lo que lleva a como sobrevivir a un dementor- continuó el profesor haciendo una pausa suspensiva.

- Con el patronus- dijo un compañero de Hufflepuff.

-Muy bien ahora empecemos.

Después de media hora todos trataban de hacer su patronus sin éxito aparente.

-Vamos miss Evans concéntrese en un recuerdo muy alegre que la irradie de felicidad y concentrece en eso.

- Eso intento profesor- declaró tratando de sonar lo mas calmada posible. Cerró los ojos se concentro en un recuerdo inhalo profundo y finalmente exhalo haciendo el encantamiento- Expecto patronum- Y de su varita a sorpresa de todos de su varita salio una hermosa y blanca cierva que brincaba por todo el lugar ella estaba fascinada sentía como si estuviera flotando a diez metros del piso.

-¡Muy bien echo miss Evans vieron lo que hizo muchachos eso merece veinte, no cuarenta puntos para Griffindor!

Mientras todos veían la cierva de Lily, Sirius estaba perplejo mirando a Lily los otros no lo podían saber pero James era un ciervo (a pesar de que Lily dijera que era un venado) definitivamente algo había pasado la noche anterior.

Al finalizar la clase todos hablaban de el patronum de Lily- adelántense ahorita los alcanzo- se adelanto a decir Sirius separándose de los merodeadores pero ellos no se inmutaron estaban haciendo apuestas de cómo seria su patronum si realmente se parecera a su forma animaga.

-¡Ey Lily!- la detuvo Sirius- tengo que hablar contigo


	5. Capitulo 5

-¡Ey Lily!- la detuvo Sirius- Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Habla rápido tengo prisa todavía me faltan dos ingredientes para la poción de Remus.

- Lo se, pero dime ¿Qué paso la otra noche con Cornamenta ?- preguntó completamente serio.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Por que tu y Cornamenta han estado raros desde esa vez. Y a mi no me puedes engañar estabas pensando en esa noche cuando hiciste el patronus- dedujo Sirius.

-¿Cómo lo…?- comenzó a decir Lily- No es lo que piensas Sirius eso te lo puedo asegurar James me estaba ayudando con transformaciones por que no es lo mío.

-Pero el poder estar con James a solas y verlo realmente como la gran persona que es, es lo que la hizo lo suficiente mente feliz para lograr un patronus ¿No?- (lo suficiente cursi para que conste que si le están pegando las revistas que lee) finalizo Sirius y para esto Lily estaba completamente sonrojada- Por que la figura de tu patronus esta relacionada con el recuerdo que escogiste para crearla así que, definitivamente tuvo que haber sido de James.

-¿Y eso lo sacaste de un libro de magia?- intento cambiar de tema Lily todavía algo colorada.

-No fue de una revista de chicas (:3)- la corrigió Sirius orgulloso y como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo. Lily lo contemplo como si hubiera fisto un muggle haciendo trucos de magia y finalmente se hecho a reír- por cierto james es un ciervo no un venado suerte que fuiste tu la que lo dijo a alguien mas le hubiera dado una patada, e todo caso es tierno que ayudes a Remus para intentar proteger a Cornamenta, y si me pides mi opinión…

-NO- lo cortó Lily- La verdad me da miedo lo que puedas llegar a sugerir.

_-Mas tarde-_

James estaba dando vueltas en su habitación y de hecho lo había estado haciendo por los últimos 15 minutos.

- James que tienes hermano- lo paró Sirius que se estaba empezando a exasperar- Deja ver si adivino ¿Lily?

-Es que no se si pedirle- respondió James sentándose finalmente "_Dios santo no le va a pedir a Lily salir otra ves" _supuso Sirius- Es que quiero pedirle que venga al juego de quidditch.

-Sabes que de todas formas va a ir así que no veo el problema

- Es que quiero que venga a ver ME, no nomás el juego-aclaró James- será muy atrevido de mi parte o tal vez demasiado informal, no se que hacer.

Neta lo estaba matando pobre James estaba muy nervioso no lo veía así desde bueno mucho pero igual era lo que las mujeres dirían "adorable" no había dejado de revolverse el cabello durante todo el tiempo.

-Pues mi sexi-sexto sentido me dice que lo hagas, nunca ha fallado y tengo a por lo menos 50 mujeres que estarían dispuestas a afirmártelo.

-Tomando en cuenta que de esas 50 las 50 te han dado mínimo una cachetada bueno, 51 contando a tu madre.

-Uno que otro percance no significa nada- se defendió Sirius- Además no por nada soy el hombre mas deseado en Hogwarts –James nomás sonrió su amigo no cambiaria nunca.

-¡Chicos!- gritó Lily del otro lado de la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Clave secreta?- preguntó Sirius de lo mas divertido.

-No existe una- respondió Lily.

-Ahora si-continuo Sirius.

-Supongo que es como: Sirius el genial, maravilloso, super guapo, super sexi, Black- intentó adivinar Lily.

-No- respondió Sirius.

-¡Sirius o abres o te juro que te corto los….!-amenazó Lily.

-Creo que me gusto mas la clave anterior puedes pasar Lily querida-bromeo Sirius, Lily lo vio con una mirada mordaz- Bueno supongo que me voy antes de que Lily cometa el peor crimen contra la humanidad entera- intervino Sirius cubriendo sus partes intimas.

Por lo que Lily y James se quedaron solos en la habitación.

-Así que… ¿Conseguiste hacer la poción a tiempo? Eso es impresionante- intentó comenzar una conversación James viendo a Lily directo a los ojos causando que ella se sonrojara y mirara al suelo, eso debía ser una buena señal.

-Si, gracias por suerte Slurgon no se dará cuenta de los ingredientes que faltan, por cierto nunca realmente te agradecí el ayudarme con transformaciones realmente significo mucho para mi- continuó Lily volviendo a levantar la mirar para ver su reacción.

-No hay de que, saber que no hay problema, lamento no haberte vuelto a ayudar pero con la luna llena y el entrenamiento ha estado un poco complicado- dijo James sonando bastante mas seguro de lo que se sentía por dentro- Pero aun así quiero que sepas que era en serio todo lo que dije en el pasillo- se acercó a ella y tomando su cara entre sus manos- No lo olvides- y volvió a besarla en la frente cuando se separo de ella mantuvo la distancia y la miro a los ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

- ¡Que tiene que hacer una niña para que la besen!- exclamó Lily.


	6. Capítulo 6

- ¡¿Que tiene que hacer una niña para que la besen?- exclamó Lily poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de james y besándolo en la boca lindo y bonito, no un pequeño besito ni tragándoselo como si no existiera mañana, un beso con movimiento de labios al cual James tardo en reaccionar por que evidente mente no le caía el 20, cuando por fin captó lo que estaba pasando sostuvo la cara de Lily con mas firmeza con una mano y la otra la deslizo hasta su cintura acercándola mas a el.

Lily sentía maripositas en su estomago, las piernas las sentía de mantequilla (por lo menos estaba segura que si se desmayaba en el acto James era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargarla) y los brazos como si flotaran. La única parte de su cuerpo de la cual tenia conciencia eran sus labios en contacto con los de James. Mientras este tenia la mente en el quinto cielo y los brazos por alguna razón los había tensado prácticamente aumentando/enfatizando su tamaño y manteniendo a Lily cerca sin perder conciencia de toda ella.

Cuando al fin se separaron después de unos minutos los dos respiraban profundamente y Lily estaba tan colorada como su pelo.

-Pudimos haber empezado por ahí- sonrió James.

-PUDISTE haber empezad por ahí- lo corrigió Lily sonriendo- pero por suerte me tienes a mi.

-Y que lo digas-rió esta vez James- así que supongo que vendrás a ver el juego de quidditch.

- Lo sabrás si miras a las gradas- aseguró Lily-buena suerte cualquier cosa que salga mal mándame un patronus.

-Por cierto- intervino James antes de que Lily saliera del cuarto acercando se a su oído ya que probablemente Sirius estaría del otro lado de la puerta espiando- El siguiente beso me va a mi- a Lily por supuesto se le helo la sangre (n/a: y no en un mal sentido)- Ahora Sirius creo que ya puedes dejar de espiarnos- adivinó abriendo la puerta y haciendo que este cayera en su cara.

-Yo solo estaba esperando los a ustedes para ya podernos preparar- y al ver la cara de confusión de Lily continuo- Claro que no podemos transformarnos en nuestra ropa del colegio terminaría con muchos arañazos y la gente haría preguntas. Así que, mi querida Lily te quedas a ver el show o nos dejas cambiarnos en la privacidad de nuestro cuarto- se burló Sirius.

Lily's Pov

No podía creer que hubiera besado a JAMES Potter o sea ¡Potter! Y además que le haya correspondido el beso. No podía esperar al partido de quidich de mañana se pondría el la primera fila o tal vez debería hacerse la interesante y sentarse en la ultima.

-¡Lily!- Lily salio de su ensimismamiento y reacciono- ¡Lily espera!- la detuvo Severus al fin alcanzándola- ¿Estas sorda o por que no me escuchas?- Lily se paralizo si bien no eran amigos tampoco eran enemigos y después de su ultima pelea el la cual el le confeso que estaba en la primera etapa para convertirse en mortífago bueno digamos que no era nada lindo el asunto.

-¿Qué quieres Severus?- preguntó Lily un poco incomoda.

-Hola para ti también- respondió Severus con sarcasmo su pelo negro y grueso le llegaba hasta los hombros con un corte sencillo, su nariz (ya proporcionada) era tosca y afilada, sus cejas eran un poco gruesas y poco expresivas mientras sus ojos eran lo contrario. De hecho Snape era de las pocas personas que solo las puedes leer por su mirada, nunca por sus expresiones. Y a un que todas sus facciones en este momento representaban ira/frialdad en sus ojos Lily sabia que estaba alarmado.

-Lo siento es que tengo algo de prisa- dijo intentando evitar el tema, lo ultimo que quería es que las cosas terminaran peor entre los dos.

-Tengo entendido que algo esta pasando entre tu y Potter- la cortó Severus, mientras a Lily casi se le cae el alma a los pies. Había olvidado que tan perceptivo era y sabia que no valía la pena mentir al final de cuentas el se daría cuenta, estaba apunto de contestar pero el la corto- No me parece.

-No tiene que parecerte- dijo Lily a secas.

-Así que no lo niegas- afirmó Severus mas que preguntar, acercándose mas a ella para cualquiera hubiera sido un poco intimidante ya que Severus era bastante mas alto que ella y su expresión se había endurecido bastante mas mientras que sus ojos la miraban con cada vez mas preocupación.

-No contestaste la pregunta que te hice ¿qué quieres?-preguntó Lily.

-Que te alejes de el- respondió Severus, una de sus virtudes era ser directo no le gustaban los choros (n/a: para los que no entienden esto significa ir directo al "grano" o al tema).

-Dame una buena razón, para no darme la vuelta e irme- Lily parecía relmente molesta pero entendía por que Sev seguía desconfiando de el.

-Por que no le importas- _como a mi_ pensó a pesar de que sabia que había renunciado a Lily desde el momento que había accedido a ser mortífago eso no significaba que tuviera que desearle mal a ella, Potter por otra parte... sin embargo Lily solo pudo percibir su tono my seco pero evidentemente triste.

-Eso tu no lo puedes saber- declaró Lily ahora bastante dolida, Severus definitivamente no tenia tacto para estas cosas.

-Entonces por que si te quiere tanto nadie mas lo sabe, por que no es publico-analizó Severus astutamente.

-claro que si ya lo saben..

-… sus amigos? ¿Como se hacían llamar los merodeadores? Abre los ojos y date cuenta si le importaras realmente lo mas mínimo no serias un secreto mas al igual que otras, puedo ser de sytherin pero incluso nosotros sabemos- para este punto Lily estaba reprimiendo su enojo pero al ver que no había en su cara remordimiento por lo que había dicho levanto su mano para darle una cachetada y este por supuesto la detuvo en el aire- Estas teniendo como numero uno a alguien que te tiene como opción entre muchas, ¿Es así como te ves a ti misma?- dicho esto soltó la mano de Lily y se fue, mientras Lily contenía las lagrimas y la rabia, sabia que Severus no mentía, peor ¿Eso significaba que tenia razón?

Mientras que en la otra esquina del pasillo una rata se asomaba muy atenta a la conversación.

James pov.

-¿¡¿QUE DIJO QUE?- James estaba claramente sorprendido y molesto.

-Lo que dijo fue que el cree que tu….- comenzó a contar de nuevo la historia Peter.

-Si entendí la historia- dijo James bastante molesto.

Todos los chicos estaban en la casa de los espantos con su "uniforme" que eran prácticamente camisas muy holgadas en vaqueros cómodos y sudaderas ya bastante maltratadas mientras que Remus, que ya se había tomado la poción ya que estaba a punto de atardecer, solo tenia unos pants que le quedaban algo grandes y el a diferencia e los otros no traía camisa (n/a: un pequeño regalillo para las lectoras fans de Remus y de las que no son también).

-Propongo que lo colguemos de lo mas alto de la torre de astronomía- sugirió Sirius.

-De nada serviría lo tendríamos que bajar tarde o temprano- dijo James evidentemente molesto y no se dejaba de revolver el pelo.

-"A las mujeres se les llega al corazón con los detalles haciendo las sentir especiales por como son, no haciendo las sentir un trofeo"- citó Sirius con toda claridad. Por supuesto todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de bicho raro.

-Déjame adivinar eso lo leíste un una de tus revistas ¿No es así?- dedujo Remus.

-Así es y cada vez le la uso funciona- dijo Sirius muy seguro de si mismo.

-Canuto, a veces me perturbas demasiado- Peter lo miraba todavía como bicho raro.

-No es que esto no sea divertido pero ¿Nos podemos concentrar? Ya es hora- dijo Remus con una mueca de dolor y de su boca sobresalían unos largos caninos y se coloco en cuclillas para prepararse para la transformación.

Al día siguiente.

James estaba en los vestidores de quiddich dando las ultimas indicaciones al equipo.

-¿Alguna pregunta?- preguntó, al ver que nadie dijo nada- Muy bien todos es sus posiciones.

Todos se pusieron en el orden que les correspondía en la cancha y empezó el partido.

Desde el día anterior james no había sabido nada de Lily y la verdad se le estaba haciendo muy difícil concentrarse y casi había perdido 2 quaffels. Ya había pasado mas de 2 horas desde que empezó el partido y 3 veces había aparecido y desaparecido la switch dorada. Pero esta vez ambos buscadores del equipo estaban tras ella y la competencia estaba muy reñida usualmente en estos momentos es facil pensar que la switch es lo único importante sin embargo es la parte mas peligrosa del juego ya que los atletas tienden a perder la concentración y es cuando las blotgers tienden a golpear mas fuerte o el equipo contrario anota goles. Sin embargo esta vez los 2 golpeadores de su equipo estaban intactos mientras que uno del equipo contrario había sido lastimado en el brazo por una y tuvo que salir a medio partido.

Pero en ese momento una blodger le rozo la oreja y casi se golpea con una de las torres de la cancha.

-Budinger concéntrate- dijo a uno de sus golpeadores y en ese momento de reojo volteo a ver a Lily estaba en la segunda fila de las gradas de Griffindor.

Y para su sorpresa estaba mentando madres aun que no alcanzo a distinguir para quien eran (al golpeador que casi deja que James se descalabre). Cuando ella se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando se puso roja y bajo la mirada.

-¡150 puntos para Griffindor y el juego termina!- James volvió en si al oír al vociferador declarar que habían ganado el partido. Volteo para ver a su compañero agitando la switch dorada en el aire mientras el bajaba al pasto y se colocaba en el centro de la cancha.

James dejo escapar un grito de alegría y se dirigió con los demás de su equipo pero al dar la vuelta vio el cabello rojo de Lily que se iba daba la vuelta y se iba evidentemente no en el mejor de los animos.

En ese momento se paró en seco.


	7. Capítulo 7

En ese momento se paró en seco.

¿Habría creído lo que le dijo el maldito de Snape? ¿Y si así era que podía hacer el para no perderla? "Le dijo que para ti ella no era mas que una opción, una mas de tus relaciones secretas y que no la amabas realmente" recordó lo que le había dicho Colagusano.

En ese momento recordó lo que había leído en una de las revistas de Sirius. Dio media vuelta dando la espalda al partido y a todos los demás, bajo de picada hasta las gradas Lily ya estaba en los primeros escalones de la escalera.

-¿Que es eso? Parece que el capitán del equipo esta norteado y no encuentra el camino de regreso a su equipo –bromeó la vociferadora al darse cuenta de que James se dirigía a las gradas y causando que los demás también se dieran cuenta haciendo que TODAS las miradas se concentraran en ellos.

_Si Lily cree que no es importante para mi y que estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por ella, lo que puedo hacer es gritarlo al mundo a ver si ella lo oye_. Pensó James.

Lily se volteo al oír la voz de la vociferador y para cando reaccionó James ya estaba frente a ella.

-¿James que haces?- preguntó en shock.

-Aclararte las dudas- dicho esto la tomo de la cintura y haciendo una quebrada (al estilo tango) le dio un beso frente a TODO el comité docente (de maestros) y estudiantil. Y que quede claro este SI era un beso de verdad y cabe aclarar que no escatimaron en romance ni en nada mas para variar (eso se los dejo a su imaginación o experiencia, y las que no imagínense su beso ideal), Lily le devolvió el beso y recorrió una de sus manos que estaba apoyada en su pecho hasta el cuello y de ahí hasta la nuca y comenzó a jugar con el pelo de James que para su sorpresa era súper suave _luego tendré que pedirle su acondicionador_ bromeó para su adentros mientras se volvía a concentrar en la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo desde el estómago hasta las puntas de sus dedos. Provocando aunque sin saberlo la misma reacción en James.

Durante los siguientes instantes hubo un silencio sepulcral nadie se atrevió a respirar. Hasta que todos salieron de su estado se shock total se hoyo una súbita ola de gritos buenos y malos. Pero esos al final de cuentas solo eran ruidos ya que Lily tenia claras dos cosas: primero que James era el amor de su vida y segundo era una suertuda ya que besaba como un dios griego (y estaba como tal.

-HIJO DE SU MALDITO CALDERO- grito la vociferadora.

-¡Miss Pantell cuide su lenguaje!- se oyó decir a la profesora McGonagall.

-Cuídelo usted si quiere pero no puede negar que este es el mayor milagro que ha visto Hogwarts- dicho esto la vociferador le cayó el veinte de lo que había dicho y se puso pálida- Lo siento profesora- para esto todos Hogwarts estaba riendo como loco.

-¡Potter!¡Evans!-dijo por fin McGonagall tomando el vociferador- ¡Sepárense en este mismo instante!

Para este entonces Lily podía sentir la sonrisa de James contra sus labios y ella también tuvo que contener una carcajada.

-ESO ES TODO ¡A MI DESPACHO LOS DOS!- amenazó al ver que seguían sin hacer caso- ¡AHORA! O LES RESTO LOS PUNTOS QUE GANARON EN EL JUEGO.

Con esta amenaza los dos tuvieron que separarse.

-Como usted diga profesora- dijo James levantando en brazos a Lily y llevándola al castillo.

-Ese es mi hermano del alma yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe-oyeron gritar a Sirius a lo lejos.

-Usted también señor Black a mi despacho- le regaño McGonagall aunque era evidente que no estaba enojada en absoluto.

-¿Ves Peter? sabia que le gustaba- sonrió Sirius guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

Mas tarde en la noche…

Remus ya estaba al fin en su habitación y se había enterado de todo ya que el vociferador se oye desde la enfermería.

-Y como la doctora me vio reír tanto dijo que me veía mejor y que podía salir de la enfermería un día antes de lo normal- contó Remus a sus amigos- Y ¿Que paso al final de cuentas con Lily?- preguntó volteando a ver a James.

-Ya somos oficialmente novios, en cuanto salimos la lleve a caminar al lago y le pregunte- contó James- Y el resto es historia- Hoy vamos a salir a escondidas a Hogsmedae- contó James que ya estaba completamente vestido y estaba acostado en su cama leyendo algo que los demás no alcanzaron a distinguir era un librito bastante delgado.- Ademas les envíe una lechuza a mis papás y quieren invitarla a cenar en cuanto sea posible.

-Así que a pesar que Sirius perdió la apuesta sobre Mcgonagall igual te toco el castigo- comentó Remus recordando la apuesta (n/a que esta al principio del capitulo 1 para los que no se acuerden :D)

-Si, pero ahora no parece tan malo-dijo james sonriendo despreocupada mente revolviéndose el cabello

En ese momento Sirius salió del baño envuelto en una toalla en la cintura (n/a yo se que me aman por poner estas escenas XD)

-Lo siento peor ya me tengo que ir- se despidió James saliendo del cuarto disparando y escondiendo algo debajo de su almohada.

Mientras que Sirius buscaba algo entre los cajones este de repente volteo con sus amigos exasperado- ¿Alguien ha visto mi nueva edición de la revista corazón de bruja?

James reía mientras cerraba la puerta tras el no podía ir a su primera cita con su novia sin un poco de información adicional. Lamentablemente no había acabado de leer la revista y no pensaba devolvérsela a Sirius hasta entonces.

Mientra tanto el la oficina de Dumbledore….

Un elfo domestico abría la puerta muy sigilosamente. Con un sobre dorado en la mano.

-Profesor Dumbledore- lo llamó- Mi amó le manda esta carta y espera su carta.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Pasa por favor- lo recibió calidamente Dumbledore, una vez que el elfo domestico deposito la carta misteriosa y ultra confidencial, conste que eso era lo que estaba escrito en el sobre, en el escritorio de Dumbledore este le pregunto-Así que ¿Cual es el tema de la siguiente edición de corazón de bruja?

TUN TUN TUN TUN! Resulta que el escritor anónimo de la revista que tanto ama Sirius rompecorazones es su profesor XD.

La verdad me divertí muchisimo escribiendo es ta ultima parte. Ademas les tengo una noticia súper importante.

Debido a que me han pedido que continúe la historia ESTE NO SERA EL ULTIMA CAPITULO de TIPS :D solo les pido tiempo para decidir si haré esta una historia larga o si sera solo un épilogo.

Como siempre acepto sugerencias y reviews XD

Con cariño

daydreamer191292

PS: previamente en uno de los reviews se comentada de las faltas de ortografía de esta historia y las he corregido si se me ha pasado alguna agradecería que me lo hicieran saber por PM para corregirlo y otra cosa es que decía que no respetaba los derechos de autor de J. sobre eso pueden revisar mi perfil y en este declaro que mis historias están basadas en otras previamente escritas y esta no es la excepción. Ya que ella es una gran autora y una de mis favoritas creo que no hay duda que jamas podría hacer pasar alguna e mis historias como suyas ni viceversa.

PSS: De nuevo gracias por todo en especial a TODOS aquellos que dejaron esos increíbles reviews. En especial a PatyGName por su maravilloso apoyo, espero seguirlos complaciendo pronto.


End file.
